1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a content processing system, a content processing method, a computer program, a recording medium, and a portable terminal.
2. Related Art
As a content processing system, a workflow system for performing a process on contents according to a workflow is known (for example, see, JP-A-2008-250780, JPA-2004-70466, 2001-109786, and JP-A-11-175639). In the workflow system, a user to perform a process may access a content management device where contents are stored, using a terminal such as a personal computer (PC), or the like, and perform a process on the contents.
For example, in JP-A-2008-250780, there is disclosed a workflow system that may distribute, to a terminal, position information of a document corresponding to the processing during a business process. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-70466, there is disclosed a technique that may reduce the laboriousness of creating documents and errors in contract business and accepting and ordering programs in the workflow system. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-109786, there is disclosed a technique that may compare, in the workflow system, the edition number of a design document being sent with the edition number of a delivered design document, and indicate the locations of changes to the designer when the edition numbers of both design documents differ, while delivering a design document to the terminal of each of the designers. For example, in JP-A-11-175639, there is disclosed a technique that may automatically prepare, in the workflow system, a flow related to a new work by transmitting the results from the terminal of each responsible party to the terminal of the next responsible party judged by the person himself and by monitoring the transmission.
However, in the above described workflow system, when a user performs a process on the contents in the terminal, a technical problem arises in that it requires a significant amount of time and effort (that is, time and labor) for downloading the contents from a content management device to the terminal, so that it is difficult to effectively perform the content process. Also, a technical problem arises in that it requires a significant amount of time and effort to store, in the content management device, processed contents by the user in the terminal.